


What have I got myself into

by Ova_pol_is_hot



Category: JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Awkward Tension, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Mentioned Jean Pierre Polnareff, My First Fanfic, how could you not love this man, maybe some smut havent decided, polnarff is just adorable, two dumbasses at love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ova_pol_is_hot/pseuds/Ova_pol_is_hot
Summary: ______ a worker at a "mens restaurant" ( if you catch my drift) when the star dust crusaders unknowingly enter this restaurant_____'s show begins.All the workers there have a game to mess with the most easily flustered.Shess happens to be none other than Jean Pierre Polnareff.She uses her stand to steal from the men there since they normally cant see it.But this group can.They find her afterward and persuade her to join their group._____ goes with after all if it means getting out of here.Then shit goes down!!_____________________________
Relationships: Jean Pierre Polnareff/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. The beginning

"here looks like a great place to grab some food" Joseph announced the the rest of the group gesturing to a building with the sign "OLD FASHIONED " above the doors.

The boys went inside as a woman with blonde hair tightly tied up into buns took them to a table. She smiled " alright boys sit tight the show will begin soon " she said cheerfully before walking off They all looked at each other **Show?**

Joseph took his hat off resting it on the chair " they got a show here it better be damn good if I'm gonna have to wait for my food" he said looking around scanning the room.

_Suddenly the Lights dimmed and men cheered_

Avdol exchanged and very curious glance with Joseph. They didnt trust this after all everything they've already went through with enemy stand users they didnt let their guard down.

A spot light shown on the stage causing the entire place to turn to look. 

" Helllllllo gents I hope your having a great time" a voice called out causing the men the cheer.

This didnt sit well with the stardust crusaders they were all tense as they sat at the edge of their seats. 

Out filed ten woman with skimpy outfits on split in half they swayed their hips 

" oh my god" Joseph said under his breath as he realized what kind of place this is

" I dont think these two should be here " Polnareff said with a chuckle as he gestured to Kakyoin and Jotaro

At that point all the lights went to the middle of the stage as ______ walked out placing her hand on her hips " Hey boys you ready for the show?" She called out as the men Cheered 

She swayed her hips before looking to off " Hit it!" She called out raising her arms above her head as music played. The women smiled going up by _______. And the show started.

Half way through the woman got off stage going to each table. ______ went the table of the star dust crusaders. She paused slightly seeing two boys still in school uniforms. Her brows furrowed as she glanced at Joseph.

She continued her show and looked around the seeing Polnareff a flustered mess. ______ smirked and went over to him grabbing his hands and pulling up " Care to dance sweetheart" she said in a seductive tone causing him to get even more flustered 

"I-um...eh " was all Polnareff managed to say.

She rested her hands on his shoulders as she danced with him swaying her hips in unison with the other woman before sliding down his body. This made him back up a little unable to truly comprehend what was going on. 

She slid back up with a smile and went to him " honey you're not supposed to leave during a dance " ______ said pressing herself against him. 

He gingerly held onto her waist as she danced with him. Her stand Whisper in the dark came out taking some mens wallets as she pretended not to notice it was there. She didnt know that anyone here was a stand user.

Jotaro noticed the stand and leaned over " old man look" he said to Joseph who glanced over seeing the stand 

" we'll have to find her after the show now wont we?" He said.

Whisper in the Dark took some money from polnareff before the lights came back on 

**"THANK YOU LADIES"** The announcer said as they all stopped leaving

" bye honey hopefully I'll see you around" _____ said before blowing a kiss walking off.

Polnareff sat back down extremely flustered resting his head on his hand as Joseph laughs 

" how was that Polnareff " he said loudly causing the rest to chuckle a bit. 

Unlike usual polnareff didnt answer Joseph's teasing. He sat there silently trying to get over what just happened.

Sooner or later ____ came back over with the menus. here you are boys sorry for the wait I hope you had a wonderful time enjoying the show" she said leaning over polnareff shoulder causing him to tense up even more.

She passed out the menus " so what brings you here?" She asked glancing back up at jotaro and Kakyoin.

Jotaro glared at her which wasn't new he always glared but he was suspicious of her. Could she be an enemy stand user. 

He wasnt the only one either all but polnareff had noticed her stand. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife.

" I'll be back when your ready to order " she said giving a slight nod before walking off.

Kakyoin looked to Jotaro " you think shes an enemy stand user?" He asked holding the menu 

" possibly she could be working for dio" he said gruffly as he looked at the menu 

" what are you guy talking about " Polnareff asked " she didn't seem off to me" he said resting against the the back of chair calmly 

" well of course not she was all over you but we saw her steal money from you using a strange stand" Joseph said a tad more serious as polnareff quickly checked his pockets to find nothing there panic quickly rushed over him.

" You're right my money's gone?!" Polnareff announced his eyes widening as he quickly looked back up at Joseph.

Just then _____ came back " is everyone ready?" She asked as they all glanced over at her 

Jotaro was the one to speak up " what's the name of your stand" he said sharply. Her eyes widened as she froze.

**They can see it?!**

" pardon honey?" She asked trying to keep a level head so it didn't alarm anyone near them. 

Jotaro repeated the sentence " what's the name of your stand!" He stated much more pissed as star platinum showed up behind him. ______ took a step back her eyes wide as her stand flew out infront of her. 

" that was all we needed to see " Avdol said standing up " may we talk somewhere else?" He said as _____ sent her stand away. She nodded " okay boys let's go" she said with a wink.

Jotaro sighs walking passed Kakyoin following,Next Joseph and Avdol, leaving polnareff walking with _____. He was tense as he walked with her.

He couldnt get the dance out if his head. What a wicked fate, was he to be tortured by this woman forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo everyone I hope you like this its my first fanfiction so if its rough I'm sorry.  
> Comments are definitely motivating!!  
> I hope you all like this if you have any tips please let me know ^^  
> New chapter each week


	2. Joining the Crusaders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ______ joins the group  
> Poor polnareff cant this guy get a break.  
> _______________________

They lead ____ to the back outside for more privacy about this topic 

" does anyone else know of your stand ?" Avdol asked as him and Joseph stood infront of her as the other rested on the side. 

" no not at all no one I know can even see my stand?" ____ responded crossing her arms pressing against her own body. She didn't want to admit it but she was freezing. The outfit she was wearing wasnt very covering, as the wind brushed over her she shivered 

" do you know who Dio is" Joseph asked leaning closer. A bit straight to the point....

" Dio? No I havent heard of him " ____ replied a bit annoyed 

**Who do these people think they are**

" hey! I got something to ask you!" _____ snapped back. She didnt know why she was so mad. It was probably the cold.

Avdol and Joseph look at each other then back at her " sure what do you need girly?" Joseph asked a bit amused 

" why the hell did you bring two students to an all mens restaurant " she said with a small glare " seriously what the heck!" She said looking over the Kakyoin and Jotaro

Polnareff spoke up " we didnt know it was that kind of place " he said walking over. 

" your not from around here are you guys" she said shivering a bit " so why did you bring me out here anyway?" 

" we could use another member to help take down dio" Avdol said bluntly. Polnareff eyes widened as he looked at Avdol. He had to stay with this lady until dio was dead. Poor guy

______ took some time to think about it before nodding " alright sure let me got change out of this and grab my stuff" she said. She just really needed to get out of this life so if this was a way out she would take it. ______ looked to polnareff " care to help me change" she said with a wink.

Polnareff whole face went read " _non_ " he said withing with a gulp. She chuckled seeing his reaction before walking off the the back. 

____ told the other dancers she'd be leaving and they embraced her some sobbing making her tear up a bit " girls I promise to keep in touch I still have this placed phone number " she said as she changed into her normal clothes and grabbing her stuff before leaving.

The Crusaders waited for her outside. Polnareff crossed his arms " what's taking her so long is it a girl thing?" He asked 

Soon ______ walked out " my god it wasnt that long now where to?" She asked with more of a happy smile her luggage thrown over her shoulder.

Polnareff looked at her a tad confused _**" her whole demeanor changed.**_

She looked over at him " is...is something wrong?" She asked before her eyes widened " Hey! We never introduced ourselves " ______ said, but by then it was her and Polnareff who had fallen behind.

Polnareff walked with her " well the one in the green is Kakyoin and the angry one next to him is Jotaro" he said pointing them out " then there Avdol and the old man Joseph " 

_____ nodded " so..." she asked turning to him " who are you sir?" A small smile crept across her lips.

" oh! I'm Jean-pierre polnareff " he said placing his hand on his chest with a proud smile as theh caught up with the group " and you are chérie?" He asked 

" gee I dont have such an amazing name as that I'm ______" she said with a chuckle

" non that name is spectacular, its beautiful..fits you well" he said giving her a soft smile as they walked with the group 

" thank you Polnareff " she said softly before looking down noticing a dog " awe and who's this sweetheart " she said bending down patting his head 

This time Joseph spoke up " that's iggy" 

" oh well hello iggy" she said happily. Polnareff leaned over " be careful hes not that friendly" he said at a whisper tone. Iggy growled.

______ picked him up and pet his head " aw no I dont believe that " she kissed the top of Iggy head. To polnareff suprised Iggy was calm. " hey that's not fair why does he like you!" Polnareff said angrily planting his hand on his hip and pointing his finger in iggys face.

That was a bad idea. Iggy bit down on polnareffs hand. Polnareff yelped and pulled away quickly jumping back " Ow hey! Stupid mutt"he yelled. Iggy hopped down walking with the others 

______ grabbed his hand " here let me see if its bleeding " she said holding onto his hand and looking at it 

Polnareff looked suprised before clearing his throat " ______ dont..uh...dont worry about it I'm okay" he said looking down at her.

" it could get infected stupid I'm gonna fix you up" she said opening her bag and pulling out some bandages and disinfectant. 

" where do you get that?" He asked watching her.

" back at work girls get hurt quite a bit we all have one" she replied as she disinfected the wounds causing him to wince " awe it wont sting for long trust me " _____ said patting his wrist careful of the wounds before wrapping it up 

" there is that better ?" She asked

Polnareff nodded " you know what would make it better chérie a little kiss " he said with a chuckle. 

She smiled and planted a soft kiss on his hand " come on now" she said with a laugh as she started walking again holding her bag.

Polnareffs eyes widened blushing creeping across his face before shaking his head and walking with them again

Soon they got to the train station and waited for the train. 

_____ looked at the sky " I'd say itll be dark as soon as we get to our destination " she said dropping her bag down and sitting down crossing her legs 

Avdol nodded " I have to agree with _______ after we get off the train I think it's best to Find a place to sleep " he said sitting down closing his eyes. 

Polnareff sat down next to _____ his arms resting on the top of the bench.

About ten minutes later the train pulled into the station. Everyone got up and filed in. They all got seats and relaxed reading and looking out the window.


	3. Storms ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When theres a storm coming  
> _____ starts to act weird and wants a hotel room quick.  
> What happens when the storm comes

On the train ______ sat her back against the wall and her feet across polnareffs lap as he slept. She was reading a magazine and just enjoying the quiet with Iggy on her lap. 

Soon polnareff woke up stretching and popping his back. " oh your awake goodmorning sunshine " she said with a chuckle glancing up from her magazine 

He yawned " its afternoon chérie " he said looking over with a sleepy smile patting her leg. _____ smiled back " idiot I know" she replied looking down at her magazine.

Polnareff quickly snatched "ooo what are you reading?!" He asked finally fully waking with a grin as he looked at the magazine holding it by one end. " hey ya big doofus you could have asked" ______ said crossing her arms a small smile still on her face though she was stuck as Iggy slept on her lap. Polnareff patted her head " you can have this back it's boring " 

She rolled her eyes with a half grin " gee thanks polnareff " ___ replied taking it back and setting it down " say hows your hand?" She said sitting up a bit moving slowly careful to not wake Iggy 

" I think your magical kiss healed it" polnareff said holding out his hand infront of him with a chuckle. 

____ laughs " oh yeah? It is magical but it heals people I like " she said cupping her hand to her mouth whispering laughing with him. 

Jotaro groans " can you two shut up" he glared at the two

_____ jumped causing iggy to get off in annoyance " ah j..jotaro didnt notice you where here how long have you been here?" She asked startled. How did she not see him there. 

Polnareff laughs " are you scared of the big mean ol' Jotaro?" He said softly punching her. 

" wha- pffft no I just didnt know he was there hes so quiet" _____ replied blushing a bit in embarrassment crossing her arms 

Jotaro glared over " I'm right here good grief " he stood up " I'm going to find Kakyoin I'll leave you two be" he groaned getting up and walking out 

" aw chérie no need to be embarrassed hes a scary boy" polnareff said resting his hands behind his head sitting back. 

The rest of the train ride polnareff and ______ talked the entire time enjoying their time together.

The train skidded to the stop at the station and everyone filed out. They now stood in the station. 

Avdol looked up at the clouds " I have a feeling it might storm tonight so we best find a place to stay right away" he said

______ felt her heart drop " Yeah! Yeah! Let's find a place to stay quick" she said looking around quickly. 

Polnareff leaned over " you alright you seem tense?" 

She jumped and twirled around " yeah yeah I dont want to be caught in the storm I don't want wet clothes " _____ said rubbing the back of her neck. 

Joseph walked over to the group with Jotaro " we found a nice hotel we can go there come on" he said leading the group to the hotel. 

They got the this nice hotel and they picked room. Avdol looked at ______ " you can have your own room for privacy" 

" NO! I...I mean why waste money on me I can room with someone just make them the girliest one I guess" she said quickly ackwardly. 

They all glance at polnareff who was picking at his bandages " alright Polnareff you're bunking with ______" Kakyoin said with a thumbs up and a cheesy smile.

He looked up " what im....okay sure sounds fun" he said looking at _____ with smile. All she could muster back was a ackward forced smile. 

Everyone went to their room. _____ threw her stuff on her bed. She looked at polnareff " alright I'm going to take a shower if you need something in there just tell me your in there so I don't get out" she said hoping this shower would help her relax.

Polnareff, who was already layed out on his bed " okay I'll announce myself got it" he said lifting his arm up with a thumbs up.

She went to the bathroom and closed the door. She turned on the shower and slipped off her clothes getting in the shower. 

Polnareff explored the room before stopping as he heard her singing. He sat down listening tapping his foot along before getting an idea. Frankly not a good one but a Funny one. 

He walked into the bathroom, and flushed the toilet sending a spirt of cold water into the shower.

_____ yelped " holy shi- " she backed out of the water luckily she was finished. ____ peaked out the shower to see a laughing polnareff.

" very funny I'll get you back for that" she said grabbing a towel wrapping it around herself. Getting out holding out her arms " good luck dealing with wet clothes!" She said 

Polnareff laughs and backed away " haha no please!" He said with a huge grin on his face as she approached him before pulling into a big hug. She was still sopping wet now getting his shirt wet along with pants before letting go " no get out doofus" she said with a smile. This was what she needed to relax. Soon she walked out all dried off then froze staring at a shirtless polnareff before walking passed shaking her head " we better head to bed soon ...ugh I'm not ready to walk all day tomorrow " _____ said flopping on her bed hand over her eyes.

Polnareff put a dry shirt on and nodded " mhm but dont fret you'll get used to it " he said sitting on his bed.

She sat up and looked at him how close are we ya think?" She asked crossing her legs sitting on her bed. Polnareff shrugged " I'm not sure but I think we'll get there soon, but for tonight we should sleep" he said turning the light off. All that illuminated the room was the light of the bathroom which they left open just In case. 

With that the two got into their bed. " night Polnareff " ____ said rolling over covered up in blankets. " good night chérie" he responded laying on his back closing his eyes. The two passed quickly. 

Around 12

_**CRACK ..** _ **BOOM!!**

throunder roared outside and ____ shot up looking around hearing it. Her heart raced as she gripped her blankets 

**BOOM**

_____ Shook and pulled her knees close to her covering her ears hiding her face as rain pelted against the window. This time the thunder woke Polnareff. He rubbed his eyes and looked over seeing her. It went quiet again and he heard her sniffle and realized she was crying. 

**CRASH!**

More thunder sounded causing _____ to tense up more before feeling a hand reach her back. She glanced over " h-huh" 

Polnareff looked at her with a concerned expression " are you al--" more thunder sound making ____ quickly dive into his arms hugging him tightly. Polnareff was suprised but relaxed rubbing her back " are you afraid of thunder storms?" He asked the obvious 

______ respond muffled " yeah I know it's silly I just never grew out of it" she held onto him resting her head against his chest. 

Polnareff felt bad seeing her like this so he held onto her until it died out a bit and was just rain. " there all better I'll head back to my-" he felt ______ hold onto him tighter 

"Please....dont leave " she said meekly. It all made sense why she was so weird today she didnt want to be alone during the storm. 

" alright I wont leave " he said reassuring her as they both layed down cuddling one another before eventually falling asleep.


	4. I wont listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One ackward car ride.

Polnareff and ______ cuddled close to each other the entire night. 

When morning came the two slept in until

" Theres two beds ya know lovers" a voice called from above them. Polnareff was the first to wake up looking up at Joseph and Avdol standing above them as Iggy jumped on the bed. 

Polnareff looked down at the sleeping ____ who was pressed against his chest their legs intertwined 

He didnt move for the sake on not waking her roughly " its uhm....its not what it looks like" he said blushing spreading across his face.

Avdol looked at her " Shes out like a light... polnareff you carry her out we have a car waiting for us" he said as they walked out.

Polnareff carefully slid out of the bed and got ready and quietly as possible before lifting ____ up walking outside to the car where the rest where waiting.

As the cold air hit ___ and snuggled closer to polnareff as he got in the back seat with her and Kakyoin. 

Kakyoin looked over " shes still asleep? " he asked quietly.

Polnareff nodded silently before setting her in the middle of the two. She leaned against him sleeping still.

About and hour later ______ sat up rubbing her eyes with a yawn. Joseph looked back " Goodmorning howd you sleep?" He asked driving. 

___ runs her eyes " I slept fine...." she said looking down at herself before completely waking up " Ah! Hey I'm still in my pajamas what the heck!" She yelled out as Kakyoin looks away giggling.

Her face burned red with embarrassment " Dont laugh y'all could've woke me up" she said crossing her arms.

Joseph's laughs while driving " Polnareff was the one the carry you down here" he said as she shoots a look at Polnareff " why didnt you wake me" she said through her teeth. 

Avdol looked back " now that your awake and lively might I ask Why you two were in the same bed?" He asked. 

The whole car went silent not a peep out of anyone

" OH HO HO" Kakyoin finally said breaking the silence. 

At the same time ______ and polnareff tried to explain how it wasnt like that both of the equally red in the face.

" then why were you?" Jotaro asked looking at the two.

Polnareff huffed " well it's because she- " he looked at _____. Her face was telling him not to inform the others she was scared of Thunderstorms.

Polnareff tried thinking of an excuse but all he could come up with was " the other bed was broke " he said quickly.

_____ stared at him with almost a look of annoyance. Joseph nodded " sure sure go with that" he said with a laugh.

_______ just closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands. Would this moment go down in stardust crusaders history as the time the French man the exotic dancer hooked up while going to save a 17 year olds dying mother. 

True they didnt hook up but still everyone thought they did. She just sat there in there pjs embarrassed beyond recovery. After a while they made a pit stop. _____ grabbed her clothes and ran into the nearest bathroom to change she walked back out much happier as she stretched. 

They all had to meet back in 30 minutes so she went out for stroll. As ______ rounded a corner and bumped into a man 

" ah I'm sorry " she said picking up his cowboy hat " I'm _______" she said 

The man turned around " ah no worried darlin" he said putting the hat back on

" the names hol horse"

**Hol horse doesnt travel alone**


	5. It's for your own good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ______ runs into hol horse and the person hes working with. They don't know who she is. But everything goes wrong

" nice to meet you hol horse sorry I didnt see ya" she said looking him up and down. Seeing his wallet sticking out of his back. She had to stand sneak behind him

Hol horse grinned " now now sweet your a stand user?" He asked as _______ stared at him in shock before realizing he could be an enemy stand user. 

Hol horse lowered his head " Well ma'am do ya work for that lord dio?" He asked with a cheesy smile

______ ackwardly nodded " ...yes .. yes I do!" She said giving thumbs up as he put his arm around her " well that's mighty fine we have something in common now let's go meet my partner" he said as he kept her close leading her to a bar not far from there.

______ stared at the ground " _I have to get back to the Group"_ she thought as she looked to hol Horse. They walked in and He sat down next to a man. 

______ sat down next to the two silently. Hol horse flashed a smile " come on now pretty lady why so silent this ( villian name) " he said as the other male looked up.

______ nodded " yeah cool " she said as hol horse looked at the other guy " she says shes been working for lord Dio" he said as the male looked over. 

" shes lying..." he said causing _____ to sit up straight in worry. She stood up " Thanks for having me but I gotta go" she said backing away.

The other man stood up grabbing her wrist " oh no now your working for us" he said as his stand shot something into her arm before she slapped his arm away before running out. Hol horse stood up as the man shook his head " let her go" he said. As they silently watched her leave. 

She kept running at full speed gasping for air as she slapped the thorn out of her arm as she ran into polnareff. 

" hey whats wrong I've been looking for you everywhere" he asked holding her as she caught her breath before grabbing his hand " wheres the others" she said dragging him around

Polnareff followed confused " ______ what's going on your worrying me" he said stopping and going down to her level.

She stared at him " I cant tell you know safety in numbers" she said squeezing his hand tightly. Polnareff nodded standing back up as the two looked around for the others not letting go of each others hand. Polnareff soon noticed the rest " ah _______ there they are" he said hurrying over. 

She followed slowly as her vision started getting blurry. ______ was in a dark room when she came to the man was standing there 

" what the hell is going on!" She growled walking up. He smiles " your body is now mine" he said

Meanwhile on the outside.

She walked up to them as they surrounded her. " Are you okay?" Joseph asked as Avdol and Jotaro scooped out the place

Fake ______ smiles " oh yeah I'm fine every perfect now" she said her stand emerging. Polnareff grabbed her by the shoulders " hey _____ you had something important you were in a rush?" He said and her standing knocked him back

" I regret to inform you the trip is canceled " she said cupping her cheek. 

Polnareff sat up " ngh _____ what's with you!" He demanded standing back up

Jotaro glares " shes an enemy stand ...doesnt suprise me " he said as she looked over " ding sing ding very good boy lord Dip has shown me my true potential I'm here to kill you all now let's go" she said as her stand attacked Kakyoin.

**In her head :**

**_____ watched in horror as she fought her friend " stop it I'll kill you" she said throwing a punch as the man as he caught her fist**

**" pathetic if you kill me you will die instantly as well" he said with a laugh as _______ jerked herself away " ........"**

fake _____ laughs as she sends Jotaro flying into a wall " pathetic you all cant defeat me polnareff has even yet!!" She announced

Kakyoin looked to polnareff panting " Polnareff fight her godamnit" he said as polnareff looked at her.

**_____ was silent before kicking the man down " I WILL KILL YOU EVEN IF IT MEANS MY DEATH!" she yelled as the man looked at her in partial fear**

**" w..what " he stuttered as he sat on the ground. She held him by the shirt punching him in the face repeatedly " I WILL END YOU!" she yelled out**

Jospeh held her from behind " Do it now" he said as star platinum and Heirophant green stood above her.

Polnareff hurried up " wait wait I dont think it's her fault!" He said blocking her. He was extremely beat up and bloody.

Jotaro glared " move shes now and enemy stand." He said 

**the man was unconscious and bloody as she figured out how to get back before coughing up blood she looked at the screen to see star platinum fighting her. She pounding on the screen until her hands bleed cracking the screen. Soon she fell through.**

in the really world _______ went limp as polnareff hurried to her feeling her pulse " shes still alive " he said with a sigh of relief.

Jotaro looked down at her " leave her here" he said walking off as she slowly opened her eyes. The rest got ready to fight again as she slowly looked around 

______ looked at polnareff hugging him tight tears trickling down her face " im..I'm back" she said as he hugged her back.

Kakyoin stared " Watch out she may still be plotting something" he said cautiously as _______ looked at polnareff with a soft smile before crying even more her smile fading " I'm so sorry! Your hurt I could have killed you " she said holding onto his chest as he held her in his arms " its okay your back now" he said

She tried standing but wobbled. He supported her as she looked to the others " I'm sorry I ran into a man by the name of hol horse and he lead me to a bar with a man there who shot me with a thorn ...I dont...cant explain what happened afterwards" she said as they all fell silent

Avdol looked over " Hol horse again? We have to get moving" he said as he ushered the rest back in the car. The tired _______ leaned against polnareff as her wrapped his arm around her as the two passed out holding onto each other. 

Jotaro looked to Joseph " ...do we trust her?" He asked 

Joseph looked back at her " .....well we will see if she redeems herself " he said as Avdol looked at _____ and polnareff " she's awfully close to Polnareff and he seems to like her to I do think as long as hes around she wont leave" he said as Kakyoin spoke up " I have to agree with Avdol on this after she came back to normal she seemed to regret her actions" he said " but of course if she did end up trying to kill us again polnareff would be no help" 

The rest nodded as the drove the rest of the way silent before ______ sat up rubbing her eyes " mmph.." she opened her eyes looking around 

Kakyoin looked over " do you have feelings for polnareff?" He asked bluntly. 

______ looked over blush spreads across her entire face " that's a bit quick to ask I just met you guys" she said looking at Kakyoin her eyes wide before clearing her throat and moving her hands away from polnareff jerking him awake " hm?" He asked sleepily looking at ________. 

Kakyoin grinned widely " Polnareff you'll never guess what I know" he said as ______ covered polnareffs ears " shhhhh I dont and let the man wake up " she said sharply. Avdol looked to the back seats " She will tell him know her own time" he said as Joseph nodded " reminds me of me and Suzie Q. " he said as polnareff removed her hands slowly " Cherie what's wrong?" He asked as the car pulled over to a stop as everyone started getting out. 

_______ shook her head " nothing!" She replied frantically sliding out of a car. She stared at the sandy desert. " we are going through the desert " Joseph said before looking at Everyone with a big smile

" Let's get going!"


	6. Desert Chaos

They walked through the desert for what seemed to be forever. _____ was tired, she was not cut out for this, she was a dancer not a desert explorer. 

They soon reached a town but before Joseph had to use the bathroom so they waited. ______ stayed away from anyone so they wouldnt touch her she was so hot and didnt need any added heat

Soon they continued walking as Joseph got back. For a while ________ was contemplating just taking off her shirt but didn't it was just...hot so hot. 

Once they got to town they say down and drank some coke. The radio there buzzed and no music really came through. Joseph held out his metal hand " this thing has been bugging out " he said as _______ watched it figit " oh maybe the heat's messing it up sure is for me" she said leaning back in her chair fanning herself as polnareff yelled out for the worker to turn that radio off. 

Soon they left walking down to the town as a hammer went flying at them, to be more exact it was flying at Joseph but Avdol caught it right before it him.

They looked back to see a man hunched down shaking, polnareff spoke up " hey old man did you hit you hand with the hammer?" He asked.

______ looked at him then back at polnareff " why'd he throw the hammer back so far " she said more to herself.

Avdol drops the hammer and they continue walking until they get to the hotel. She goes to her bed and flops down " WHYS IT SO HOT" _______ yells out reaching her arms up in the air as polnareff set his stuff down " Its not that hot" he said with a satisfied smile as _____ shot him a look 

" I almost took my shirt of in the desert it was that hot you cant say anything your shirt isnt even a full tank top" she groans pointing a finger at him as he laughs. " your overt reacting mon cheri" he said walking over lifting her up as she squirms " get your hot body off of me " he grins holding her tighter. She tried to get free before giving up " ugh you win your to strong" she replied putting her hand on her forehead for dramatic effect.

He dropped her " I won!" He celebrated as she placed her hands on her hips " you ass not this time I going to get the jump on you BUT I'm not going to tell you when" she said before turning around. Polnareffs face dropped " that's terrifying I'm going to half to wait?" He asked standing directly behind her as he bent down to get at her height poking her face. Without an warning _______ quick grabbed his arm and pushed him off his feet as he was already off balance.

polnareff grabbed her arm and then both went down with a Umph. ________ laughs sitting up running her hand through her hair. 

Polnareff sat up and well chuckling before looking at her. She was beautiful, the prettiest woman he'd ever seen. She always him how to cheer him up. He felt his face get hot as he blushed. 

______ smiled brightly chuckled before relaxing " what's up you're staring?" She asked as he quickly scrambled up " hey I need to tell you....something " he said feeling brave enough to let her know.

She stood up " oh what do you need....is an enemy near by?" She asked now ready before shook his head taking her hands. " _______ I have to come clean.....I uhm " he took a breath before exclaiming " I'm in Love with you!" He announced to only get silence in return.

_________ entire face flushed as he body relaxed. She pursed her lips looking almost helpless ".....Polnareff....you're really cute and the sweetest man I've ever met but.....now isnt the time for relationships" she said tensing up seeing his face drop. It's not that she didnt love him. That was the issue, she didn't want to lose him.

Polnareff nodded letting go of her hands " .....yeah you're right it was stupid ...I'm going to bed" he said taking kicking his shoes off and climbing into bed.

_______ felt awful but it was necessary. She crawled into her bed and turned off the light. 

The next day ______, Jotaro, and Polnareff sat outside as polnareff had suggested breakfast. He was acting normal but didnt really talk to _________. She decided to ignore last night as well though it was in the back of her mind. While they were waiting a young girl ran up " Ma'am would you like to play with us?" She asked pointing to a sand area where other girls were sitting sipping on pretend coffee.

______ nodded " of course let's go" she said as the girl took her hand leading her there. Polnareff watched with a small smile before standing up " I bet those two went off and had breakfast on their own" he said angrily only to get no response from Jotaro in return.

What felt like days went by before Jotaro shook his " come on we are going to look for them" he said as ______ and Polnareff followed suit.

______ walked up by Jotaro as polnareff fell behind. _______ rubbed the back of her neck " ah I feel bad for just leaving those girls game " she said closing her eyes. Jotaro just looked at her before looking ahead.

She huffed and mumbled " gee your fun to talk to" she said crossing her arms. They heard polnareff call out to Jotaro about and enemy but when they turned around no one was there and they couldnt see him anywhere.

_______ looked around " oh god Jotaro come on let's look" she said as she searched the area with no such luck. Jotaro casually walked off " I'll find him relax " he said before disappearing into the crowd leaving _______.

She sighs and walks a different way. Eventually she ran into a child. He had white hair that's stood up and buck teeth. She knelt down " awe sweetie your bleeding come on let's get you fixed up " she said wiping some of the blood of his face.

Polnareff stared up and her before looking behind him. ________ grabbed his hand and gently taking him down the alley before kneeling down " here get on your hurt" she said as he climbed on. He couldnt remember her nearly at all.

Soon she took his back to the hotel. She sat him of the bed and grabbed a damp towel washing his face. " how did you get hurt?" She asked as he scrunched his face 

" I uh....I don't know " he said swinging his feet. ______ stood up with a sigh " I'll go run you a bath sit here" she said messing with his hair before disappearing into the bathroom. Polnareff saw the shadow stand coming and ran into the bathroom with her.

_______ looked over " oh do you like baths you seem so eager?" She said feeling the bathwater " alright then off with your clothes " she said helping him with his shirt and sitting him on her lap taking off his shoes and pants before helping him into the bathtub. She scrubbed his body as he got so giggles and squirmed around splashing. ______ chuckled slipping her shirt off so it wouldnt get wet " are you excited " she said with a small smile before letting out a sigh.

" what's wrong?" He asked her " I'm sorry I won't splash" he said throwing his hands in the air. She smiled but her shook head " oh it's nothing honey I turned a guy down last night when I wish I hadn't i just didnt want to lose him ya know....well to late now" she said as she put shampoo on her hand " close your eyes" she said as he resisted. " aw it's not that bad " she said singing a cheery tune making him relax as she washed his hair. She went out to grab his clothes real quick and when she went back in a man was there washing his hair with a evil grin

_______ dropped polnareffs clothes " what the hell are you doing!" She said as alessi looked up sending out his stand. She dodged in time and marched in " get your hands off the child you perverted man" she yells out. Alessi stands up this time more secretly sending his stand out in going under her. 

With that everything went dark.

When she came to she as sitting on the bathroom floor alone. She stood up and slipped her shirt on walking out to see polnareff and Jotaro. She relaxed walking over " thank god you two are alright." She said before looking around. Polnareff grabbed her hand " hey ________ you know who wont lose me," he said as Jotaro left to give them some privacy. 

_______ looked at him " how'd you........." it suddenly clicked and her covered her mouth " the kid....I'm so sorry" she said going bright red, closing her eyes tightly. Polnareff hugged her " it's fine but I'll be alright you know" he said as she looked up at him. " in the fight with Dio...I wont die" he said as she sighs. " I know you wont....." she said hugging him back " I care about you so much" she said closing her eyes. He back up cupping her cheek getting down her level. She leaned forward kissing him. It took his off guard as he blushed before kissing her back holding onto her.

_____ broke the kiss " pol....I know I turned you down but is there a chance I can take that back?" She asked as he nodded

" well of course Mon Cheri"


	7. The gambler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polnareff said she wouldnt lose him, but in a fight with a certain gambler he doesnt keep his promise to well
> 
> ( sorry for not posting last week I was busy)

The Crusaders waited for a train. _______ held onto Iggy as more people started to close in, the train was arriving and everyone filled in.

______ took her seat next to polnareff as alot more people were on the train as usual.

She glanced at Polnareff " ya think everyones gonna fit?" She asked as she watched Joseph get smushed against the wall as people pushed in.

Polnareff looked up from the magazine which was here before then " Your right Mon Cheri we should make more room" he stated pulling her onto his lap with a cheeky grin. 

______ looked at him " Not what I meant but I'll take it" she said with a smile as she softly pinched his cheek. the two giggle as Jotaro scowled in their direction " Shut the hell up your damn annoying " he stated before looking back out the window.

_______ still hadn't gotten over how intimidating Jotaro could be. The rest of the ride went well as _____ sat comfortably in Polnareffs lap.

Soon the train skidded to a stop and everyone filled out they all stood right outside the train 

Avdol held up a map " Cairo is huge it is in our best interest to search through city " he said as they got into a car and drove out to Cairo.

"We're finally here" Joseph said fixing his hat as Jotaro glanced over coldly as usual.

They were all more serious as they stared at the city from the ledge they parked on. Soon they headed into the town

The group got to a bar and stood infront of the bar ordering some drinks. _______ however wasnt up to drink she just waited for them to finish. However Joseph showed the bar tender the pictures of where Dio was believed to reside. 

The bar tender simply brushed them off " Never seen the place" he said turning around.

______ let out a soft groan resting her hands on the table closing her eyes. They had been searching all over.

All the men in the bar said they didnt know where it is. Joseph was disappointed and who could blaim him. " Come guy let's go somewhere else." He stated walking out. _____ followed with the others 

A man spoke up while shuffling card " I know where your place is" he stated as the others looked over shocked.

______ couldn't help but smile as she patted polnareffs arm. The man kept shuffling the cards " to be honest I'm quite familiar with it" he stated as the rest walked over 

______ grins " do you actually know where that building is?" She asked as he nodded " I do " he stated.

She glanced to Polnareff happy and cautious at the same time. Polnareff walked closer " How luck we are to find someone who knows exactly where the building is!" He exclaimed as Joseph leaned over the table " well dont keep us in suspense where is it?" He asked

The man flicked is cards " Are you really expect something for nothing?" He asked with a satisfied smirk as Joseph nodded " Ah right " he stated reaching in his pocket pulling out 10 pounds and offering it to him.

The man chuckled " Now I'm more of a gambling now you boys likes gambling" he said waving a card. ______ was ready to beat the information out of him but polnareff rested his hand on her shoulder squeezing it gently. Joseph looked confused " I'm not sure what your getting at." He stated

The man kept his smirk on. " I'm saying if you boys beat me in a game I'll tell ya where it is" he said holding his card waving it around. None of them were buying it.

" The bet wont take long for example take a look at that wall over there, do you see that cat?" He asked throwing over two strips of meat. " which will the cat go for?" He asked looking over. 

Polnareff slams his fist on the table " I've had just enough of you so take the money and tell his where it is you bastard!" He yelled as _______ huffed and held his arm " relax Jean that's not how you ask someone for a favor" she said quietly giving the man a dirty look.

Polnareff sighs " Fine if you shut up I'll take the bet I'll choose the fish on the right!" He yelled pointing a finger at The man. _______ didnt get a good feeling from him but just stayed by polnareff. 

The man chuckled " and if you lose I'll get your soul" he stated and Polnareff stood back up straight taken a back " yeah that's fine " he said thinking this man was just being funny. _______ leans over and whispered " Jean I dont like this be careful alright If he doesnt something shady we will beat the hell out of him" she stared at the man suspicious.

The two watched the cat as it walked over to the meat. Polnareff grins " like I thought the cat is going to the bigger piece of meat" he said confident. 

_______ didnt have a good feeling about this. " I dont like this" she said quietly as Avdol nodded " its sketchy yes" he said as they all watched. The cat suddenly turned and grabbed the other one.

Polnareff Gasps as _______ tightens her grip on his shoulder.

The man turned over with a chuckle " there you have our feline friend took the other one" he said content.

Joseph looked over " Wow you really out did yourself this time polnareff ' he grumbled as polnareff just looked away " tch" he glared.

" how are we gonna get the information now" he asked as polnareff brought his hand to his head as his eyes widened. 

The man stayed seated " now it's your time to pay up " he said and polnareff looked over " huh?" He asked as ______ glared " what payment, you're crazy" she said leaning over.

The man pointed over " now now remember we agreed on your soul" he said smugly.

" it's easier to take a soul whens its loss it a bet it's what my stand does" he said with a evil look too his face. 

_______ eyes widened as she glanced to polnareff and back at the man grabbing him by the shirt but unfortunately is was to no avail as the stand already was ripping polnareffs soul right out of him. 

She was ready to punch him before the man grinned " now now don't be so quick there, I know you desperately want to kill me but if I die polnareff will meet the same end. " he said smugly as _______ let go shaking with rage " Once polnareffs back I'll end you myself " she said back up and Avdol caught polnareffs body.

Avdol held him " He has no pulse ...hes dead " he said shakily. _______ looked over her face going pale as she went over kneeling down beside the body. " H....hes....dead...." she repeat feeling tears whell up in her eyes. She bit her lip and wiped her eyes shaking her head in silence.

" allow me to introduce my myself my name is D'arby" he said holding the poker chip which was now Polnareffs soul. 

The same cat from before sat in D'arbys lap " have you met my cat?" He asked as She just sat her holding onto her lover who had passed on while his soul was being held by one of Dios minions. Though chaos was around her she didnt hear a word in which was being yelled around. ______ stared down.

Next one to go was Joseph. She clenched her fist and looked up wiping her eyes and walked over to where Avdol stood behind Jotaro who was now ready to attempt a gamble with D'arby. 

Jotaro didnt look at his cards and was confident. ________ glared " Jotaro are you crazy what if they're shit" she snapped with a intense rage. Avdol patted her shoulder " all we can do is trust Jotaro here _______" he stated giving her shoulder and soft squeeze. She could tell Avdol was stressed as well.

________ glanced up at Avdol and nodded " fine alright." She stated coldly still not trusting Jotaros decision. As this went one Jotaro started to raise the bet more and more. ______ stood up and went over " Jotaro you can bet my soul as well" she whispered as he placed more white chips on the table " I bet ________ soul as well" he announced as D'arby looked terrified of them.

______ just stood by polnareffs body who they put in a chair. She held his hand just hoping he'll come back. After a while D'arby fainted from the worry and stress releasing all the souls. ______ walked up the Fainted enemies and gave a hard kick to the ribs before joining Avdol and looking at the cards. She felt her legs go weak, the cards where trash.

There was movement behind ______. She spun around to see polnareff moving slightly. ______ rushed over with a big smile wrapping her arms around him tightly. Once he came to Polnareff hugged her back tightly. With a smile.

_______ looked at him " not leaving my ass " she said before letting out a sigh of relief " I'm just glad you're okay" she said, _______ didnt want to let go and frankly neither did Polnareff. 

Polnareff softened ' I didn't mean to lose my soul I thought he was joking" He said with a smile as _______ cupped his cheeks a soft smile didnt leave her face as she planted a soft kiss onto his lips. Polnareff blushed as held onto her not pulling away. 

Joseph cleared his throat and _______ pulled away forgetting people where even there. 

Joseph grins " you two about done?" He asked as _______ nodded her face red from embarrassment. The same went for polnareff. The two just followed the rest. Joseph let out a sigh " well he was no help" he stated looking at the gambler laying on the floor. 

With that the stardust crusaders were off again.


	8. Hol horse and Boingo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably the most layed back chapter with a villain

______ walked with the crusaders munching on some food she had bought from venders. ______ looked up to polnareff with a smile as he stared back " what's up you need something?" He asked as he pulling him down by the strap of his shirt " Pol you need to try some of these they are godly " she said as he bit into her and stood back up.

_________ looked at her Food with a huge bite mark from polnareff. She slowly turned to look at him " I'll take a bite outa you next time!" She threatened as he put his arm around her pulling her close with a laugh " you may try mon cheri" he said

She smiled holding onto his arm, truthfully that's not what she wanted to talk about but how could she just ask him if she could go back to France with him. It was just something she couldnt do.

As they walked around she would see polnareff looked behind them alot.

" is something there?" She asked at an almost whisper as he shrugged. " I cant shake the feeling we're being watched " he grumbled to the entire group. Avdol looked back at him " go check it out then" he said as polnareff going of on his own. 

______ continued to walk with the group how she often checked behind them. _" damn it, now I've gotten all paranoid "_ she thought while the group stopped. 

" polnareff did you find anything" Avdol called out only to get no response. As the walked over there Joseph also called out for polnareff still getting no response.

______ mumbled " If hes hurt again I swear-" she grumbled as they turned the corner to see him casually leaning against the wall.

" what are you doing?" She asked confused as he seemed very ackward. Polnareff was silent for a bit " I was wrong no one was following us and I had to pee so I decided this corner was good" he said as they all looked disgusted.

Joseph shook his head " that's just gross polnareff " he said as _______ looked at polnareff confused as he stuck his tongue out. They all looked confused. " what's wrong with your tongue?" Joseph asked as Avdol added " wait mr joestar I think he's saying someone's ther-" he cut himself off and everyone went silent.

______ eyes widened. Just polnareff polnareff sneezed Hol horse skidded out into the open. As he did polnareff summoned silver chariots and knocked him down. Hol horse two some plots breaking them and spilling whatever was inside. 

As hol horse layed there polnareff yelled out " watch out everyone hol horse is back and hes got a friend under that crate!" He yelled out. ________ glared, she was done dealing with hol horse. What the stardust crusaders couldnt see was the car driving their way

Once the noticed the car it was too late and it sped towards them after it slipped on the liquid knocking all of them down.

While everyone else was knocked out Jotaro got up shaking trying to hold himself up. He looked around for hol horse summoning star platinum to help. 

After a while _______ sat up seeing Jotaro " ngh....what the hell is everyone alright?" She asked as he nodded a and moved on. She couldnt make what the others were saying and she rubbing her heading getting up wobbling a bit regaining her balance. 

Once everyone got up and regained themselves a loud screech came from behind a corner. Polnareff pointed over there " I'm not the only one who heard that right?" He asked as _______ shook her head " I heard it too" she said looking over there.

Joseph furrowed his brows " I dont have all the details but theres something fishy going on over here, but we better get out of here before the cops show up, let's move " he said as polnareff placed his hands on his hips " before we leave I want to know where That hol horse ran off to" he said as _____ shook her head " I sure dont"

They went off before any police could arrive to ask them questions about what happened there.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo everyone I hope you like this its my first fanfiction so if its rough I'm sorry.  
> Comments are definitely motivating!!  
> I hope you all like this if you have any tips please let me know ^^  
> New chapter each week


End file.
